ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Nidhogg
Category:BestiaryCategory:Notorious MonstersCategory:High Notorious Monsterscategory:Wyrms Notes: :*About 70,000 HP :*Lottery Spawn from Fafnir starting on the 4th day from his last Time of Death. :*Nidhogg TP Attacks: ::*'Hurricane Wing' - A Wind based wing attack that causes a severe but short duration Blind effect, this AoE attack also removes Blink and Utsusemi. ::*'Horrid Roar' - Removes all positively induced status effects including food on a single target. It does not reset Hate. ::*'Absolute Terror' - Inflicts Terror on to a single target in which the player becomes immobile for a short period. ::*'Dragon Breath' - A Frontal Fire based AoE attack that causes significant damage. Avoidable by strategically positioning the alliance at the base of Nidhogg's two front feet. ::*'Spike Flail' - An extremely powerful AoE attack that inflicts heavy damage to all within range, generally resulting in a wipe. :::*Spike Flail occurs only if Nidhogg has over 100%TP and is attacking with its tail. :*Nidhogg has a "2 Hour" ability that can be used at will. Noticeable by the usual 2 Hour dust cloud animation, this ability enhances Nidhogg's attack, defense, and magic defense drastically for about 30 seconds. Denoted by the wings being raised in the air, as opposed to their normal position at his sides. During this "2 Hour". Nidhogg will not use any TP moves. :*Unlike Fafnir, all of Nidhogg's AoE attacks, including Spike Flail, inflict damage to any player in range, including people outside of alliance. :** This range is anywhere on the platform in which he pops. If you stand on the first ledge (before dropping) or dropping off the second ledge you will not be hit by any AoE moves. :*At least one Abjuration will drop 100% of the time. More than one of the same Abjuration can drop from one Nidhogg i.e. two Neptunal Abjuration: Legs, drop rates may vary due to this. Stategy Notes: :* Positioning your alliance at the base of Nidhogg's two front feet is crucial to prevent Spike Flail, and withstanding damage from Dragon Breath. :* Avoiding the use of AoE spells of any kind is highly recommended, as it may target the surrounding Darters. :* Avoiding the use of DoT spells is recommended, as Nidhogg can be put to Sleep allowing time to recover, if necessary (usually from repeated Hurricane Wings.) :* All mages should keep Stoneskin up at all times, and at least one member in each party should have White Mage as a Support Job to Curaga party members after an AoE attack from Nidhogg. :* Highly resistant to Fire and Ice Elemental Magic, although Water and Lightning are effective. :** Skillchains -> Magic burst should be used to maximize damage. :*Nidhogg will Rage after 60 minutes of being engaged. :*Nidhogg's Dragon Breath and Hurricane Wing will hit anyone within AoE, regardless of hate. Terrain difference will block wing damage. :*A good way to keep Nidhogg's TP gain down is to have minimal melee DD engaged; however, with sufficient support, an alliance of all melee DD will do fine. One dedicated healer with blindna per melee party is suggested. Historical Background In Norse mythology, Nidhogg was a dragon who gnawed on one of the three giant roots of Yggdrasil, the world tree (a giant Ash tree which connected all 9 worlds of Norse cosmogony). Nidhogg is located by Hvergelmir ("roaring kettle"; source of all cold rivers), one of the three wells/wellsprings located around Yggdrasil, in Nastrond ("dead body hall"), located in the world of Helheim or Niflheim, where it feeds off of corpses to sustain itself. Nidhogg is fated to finally eat through the entire root at Ragnarok, causing Yggdrasil to collapse. Nidhogg will survive Ragnarok and feast on all the wicked dead in its aftermath. The proper spelling of Nidhogg is Níðhöggr, which means "malice striker" or "tearer of corpses" in Norse. The other inhabitants of Yggdrasil include: the Norn, three elderly wise-women who wove the tapestry which contained the threads of fate for everyone in the universe, 4 stags which ate the bark or foliage of the tree (Duneyrr/Duneyr, Durathror, Dvalin, Dainn/Dain), 4 serpents which assisted Nidhogg in chewing through the root of Yggdrasil (Grafvolluth, Graback, Goin, Moin), Ratatosk, a squirrel who would run up the trunk of the tree, acting as the messenger for insults between Nidhogg and Vidofnir, the giant eagle perched atop the tree. Sitting between the eyes of Vidofnir is a hawk named Vedrfolnir (Veðrfölnir, also called Veðrlaufnir).